The Righteous Woman and her Angel
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Anna tira Jo do inferno, Castiel Novak ouve anjos, Dean tenta não questionar sua sexualidade e falha miseravelmente e Crowley e Rachel saem para assistir musicais - AU - Dean/Castiel , Jo/Anna
1. Capítulo 1

**The Righteous Woman and her Angel**

**Capítulo Um**

Por 30 anos toda vez que Alastair perguntava a Jo se ela pegaria sua lamina ela dizia não, nos primeiros anos tal palavra era seguida por alguns merecidos palavrões mas depois de um tempo ela estava cansada demais para ter forças para dizer qualquer coisa, dizer não era o certo a se fazer, era o que sua mãe queria que ela fizesse, era por sua mãe que ela estava lá afinal, sua mãe que provavelmente ainda estava com raiva dela por ter feito aquele acordo para salvar sua vida. Dois anos ao invés de dez, dois bons anos, todo o tempo em que passou no inferno ela não se arrependeu de sua decisão de ir para lá , mas chegou o dia em que não conseguiu dizer não a oferta de Alastair, cada dia quando acordava seu corpo estava curado e perfeito apenas para ser ferido de novo, cada corte doía como se fosse o primeiro ,cada chama parecia ser eterna ,até que um dia ela disse sim e já na primeira vez que torturou sabia que algo nela estava começando a mudar, ela viria a se tornar uma das coisas que ela costumava caçar.

XXX

As ordens eram claras, tirar Jo Harvelle do inferno antes que ela quebrasse o primeiro selo, Anna liderava uma tropa de anjos, com Balthazar em um lado e Rachel em outro, o lado em que Castiel deveria estar, mesmo após mais de trinta anos terrestres tal pensamento sempre lhe ocorria antes de entrar em batalha e sua não presença ainda doía como se parte de sua graça tivesse sido arrancada, e doía também a certeza de que ela trouxera isso a si mesma, afinal foi ela que fez Castiel vivenciar pequenas experiências humanas toda vez que possuíam corpos em suas missões na Terra ,foi ela que lhe falou sobre dúvidas e sobre seu desejo de ser humana, sobre sexo, sobre emoções, sobre chocolate, mas foi ele que resolveu fazer algo a respeito, virando humano e a deixando para trás. Ela deixa o pensamento de lado, lidar com questões emocionais era algo que humanos faziam, ela era um anjo e anjos são acima de tudo soldados e agora ela tinha uma missão a cumprir.

XXX

Jo nem tem tempo de reagir quando acontece ,não há sensações boas no inferno e há quarenta anos ela não as sentia ,a luz branca a puxa de lá e sente seu corpo sendo refeito e sua humanidade restaurada ,quando da por si está debaixo da terra e a centenas de quilômetros dali Castiel Novak ouve uma voz em sua cabeça dizendo : "Jo Harvelle foi salva"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. Capitulo 2 em breve.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_N/A : No universo dessa fic a Roadhouse não foi queimada e o Ash morto no final da segunda temporada. E também a Jess não morreu no primeiro episódio tendo viajado com o Sam e o Dean por duas temporadas até eles matarem Azazel, o Sam não morreu e Dean nunca fez o acordo e após isso Sam voltou para a faculdade com a Jess e o Dean continuou a viajar caçando. E durante a maior parte de sua infância e adolescência Sam e Dean moraram e foram criados na casa de Bobby com John só aparecendo de vez em quando, por isso eles são um pouco mais emocionalmente saudáveis e conhecem a Jo e a Ellen desde a infância._

**Capítulo Dois**

Não era comum anjos manterem contato com as famílias cujos corpos podiam habitar tirando o momento em que tal contato fosse necessário, e embora não houvesse nenhuma regra proibindo isso certamente seria um comportamento desaprovado pela grande maioria, mas independentemente disso Anna gostava de observar os Milton, já o fazia a séculos, sabia mais do que sobre linhagens, sabia dos gostos, personalidade e pequenos hábitos de cada um, e não havia ninguém que conhecia melhor do que Sarah a filha do casal, isso porque quando sua mãe não conseguiu engravidar Anna interviu para que a menina nascesse, podia até sentir uma leve traço de sua graça ainda presente na alma da jovem, por isso toda vez que passava na casa dos Milton se fazia visível para ela, não era tanto como um anjo da guarda mas sim como uma amiga não tão imaginária. Na infância quando a visitava as vezes lhe contava estórias sobre o céu e sobre seus irmãos e encenava algumas de suas mais memoráveis batalhas (durante tais brincadeiras Anna ria ao pensar em qual seria a reação de Uriel se soubesse que era interpretado por uma Barbie. Mas tinha certeza que a escalação de Castiel como pinguim de pelúcia teria sido aprovada por todos os anjos que conhecia), talvez por isso quando Sarah tinha treze anos e Anna pediu para usar seu corpo ela disse sim sem sequer hesitar, e tinha sido uma boa missão aquela e em menos de quatro horas Anna havia feito tudo o que fora ordenada fazer, havia saído de seu corpo e a devolvido sã e salva na sua casa , só que duas semanas depois demônios atacaram a casa dos Milton atrás da menina que havia sido possuída por um anjo, eles não conseguiram matar a menina mas sim seus pais. Todas as vezes em que precisou usar o seu corpo após isso Sarah ainda dizia sim mas não havia mais conversas ou brincadeiras, ela tinha fé em Anna e fora ensinada por seus pais a servir deus da melhor maneira possível por isso dizia sim, mas detestava o fato de ter anjos em sua vida. Sarah estava quase terminando a faculdade, havia alguns messes que não a via, mas reconheceu a presença da anjo sem sequer se virar, e depois nem se preocupou em fazê-lo ainda se mantendo a escovar os seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Olá Sarah"

Sarah não respondeu ao cumprimento, apenas terminou de pentear a mecha do cabelo em que estava, pousou a escova na mesa de cabeceira, revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse : "Sim"

XXX

Jo sempre achou que havia muitas coisas erradas na bíblia, e agora sabia que a felicidade e celebração após uma ressureição era a maior propaganda enganosa que existia. Primeiro acordar debaixo da terra tendo que cavar até o topo, depois do nada uma luz branca ter aparecido quase a cegando e depois um barulho forte e agudo vindo de lá aparentemente com a intenção de deixa-la surda. Ela reconhecia o lugar em que estava, era relativamente perto do bar de sua mãe, e quando chegou lá ser atingida na cabeça por um taco de sinuca e ser jogada uma mistura de sal com água benta também não pode ser descrito como experiências agradáveis.

"Aqui Jo, desculpas de novo" Ash lhe disse entregando uma bolsa de gelo para colocar no ferimento na cabeça "Você quer mais um pro seu ombro ?"

"O que ?"

"A cicatriz da mão no seu ombro. Não está doendo ?"

Ela nem havia reparado na marca de cinco dedos impressa em seu ombro. Estranho.

"Não, não está"

Não havia ninguém mais no bar além deles, na verdade nem sequer estava aberto e já estava assim há algum tempo Jo conclui devido a camada de poeira que cobria as mesas e cadeiras.

"O que aconteceu ?" ela perguntou.

"Você que devia estar me dizendo isso, como você escapou do inferno ?"

"Não tenho idéia, só lembro de morrer e acordar debaixo da Terra. E eu estou falando do bar, porque está assim ?"

"Sua mãe fechou, ela foi viajar pra tentar achar um jeito de tirar de lá, pelo jeito ela conseguiu"

"Okay, me empresta seu celular pra ligar pra ela"

Chamou e chamou sem atender, depois de uns cinco minutos ela desistiu.

"Ash você pode me arranjar uma vassoura e uns baldes ?"

"Sim, porque ?"

"Nós vamos limpar esse lugar"

Não era a melhor estratégia, na verdade era bem ruim e Jo sabia disso, mas era prático, era algo a se fazer, melhor do que ficar parada se remoendo sobre o que acontecera no inferno era fazer alguma coisa mesmo que fosse em termos gerais inútil, em comparação a magnitude da situação em que se encontrava. Durante todo o tempo Ash se alternou em fazer perguntas que ela não podia responder e perguntas que ela não queria responder, com algumas ocasionais ligações para Bobby, Rufus, Dean, Sam e Jess, e até mesmo para os Ghostfacers para ver se alguém tinha alguma idéia onde Ellen estava, ninguém tinha. Ao anoitecer o lugar estava limpo. E assim que abriu as portas do lugar uma moça ruiva entrou e a luz piscou um pouco.

"Maldita fiação velha" Jo disse.

"Olá Jo" a ruiva disse.

Jo não tinha idéia de quem ela era, muitos caçadores passavam pela Roadhouse e ela conhecia por nome a maioria, talvez a garota a sua frente só tivesse ido lá poucas vezes.

"Você não vive por aqui não, não é ?"

"Não"

"Então o que a trás a cidade. Trabalho ou lazer ?"

"Trabalho"

"Certo. Então vai querer uma cerveja ?"

Anna hesitou por um momento, Sarah provavelmente não aprovaria se devolvesse a ela seu corpo embriagado, mas socialização com aquela que era a sua missão era importante e já ouvira que álcool tem efeitos benéficos em tais situações.

"Sim"

"Aqui, desculpa tá um pouco quente" Jo lhe disse servindo uma garrafa.

"Tudo bem"

Anna bebeu a garrafa toda com um gole e por algum motivo Jo a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois riu.

"Vai querer outra ?"

"Sim, obrigada"

"Então quem é você ? E você quer uma porção de batata frita pra acompanhar ?

"Meu nome é Anna, eu sou um anjo do senhor, fui eu que te tirei da perdição. E sim eu adoraria uma porção de batata frita"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo Três**

Se perguntassem a qualquer um qual dos gêmeos Novak era o mais religioso, Jimmy seria a resposta de todos, Jimmy que ia na igreja todo domingo , Jimmy que rezava antes de todas as refeições, Jimmy que conseguia citar a bíblia de cabeça. Mas no entanto tal resposta estava errada. Castiel não gostava de ler a bíblia, nunca gostara, toda vez que lia tinha algo que lhe soava incrivelmente errado ali ,e também por esse motivo ele só ia na igreja para eventos sociais como o casamento de Jimmy com Amelia e o batizado de Claire, e ele só rezava quando tinha privacidade, tal ato lhe parecia muito intimo e pessoal para ser compartilhado, e só rezava para deus, não gostava da idéia de anjos aleatórios sabendo o que se passava na sua cabeça. Mas ao contrario de Jimmy ele não tinha fé, ele tinha certeza que coisas como anjos e demônios eram tão reais quanto o chão debaixo de seus pés e o sangue que pulsava em suas veias e sabia que as vozes em sua cabeça sobre a mulher tirada do inferno, sobre anjos, demônios e o apocalipse eram reais. Ele tinha vivido até o momento uma vida bem normal e quieta, tinha ido a escola e depois a faculdade, e logo após terminar arranjara um emprego na biblioteca local onde estava há anos, e o máximo de animação que tinha tido nos últimos seis messes foi na noite em que ele estava servindo de babá para Claire enquanto Jimmy e Amelia jantavam fora e ela cismou de lhe ensinar a jogar videogame. E ele até que gostava de sua vida calma, na maior parte do tempo pelo menos, mas ele concluiu que estava ouvindo tais vozes por um motivo ,ouviu sobre um grupo de jovens sendo atacados por demônios no estado vizinho então largou seu emprego, fez suas malas, juntou suas economias (que infelizmente não eram muitas) e pôs o pé na estrada.

XXX

Dean sabia que dar carona era uma má idéia , uma péssima na verdade. Ele reparara no sujeito de sobretudo antes na lanchonete na hora do almoço, estava na cabine ao lado da dele, fora extremamente educado com as garçonetes e devorara o hambúrguer que pedira como se fosse um morto de fome, achou uma combinação estranha o bastante para lhe chamar atenção mas depois que saiu de lá não pensou mais no estranho até de noite quando estava sendo atacado por demônios ele apareceu do nada, salvou sua vida e antes que Dean pudesse recuperar o folego para dizer qualquer coisa ele saiu andando calmamente como se aquela fosse apenas outra quinta-feira. E Dean achou que ia ficar por isso mesmo, voltou para o motel com a certeza de que nunca veria o sujeito de novo, mas na manhã seguinte na estrada a caminho de um novo caso ele viu o mesmo homem andando na estrada. Dean sabia que dar carona era uma má idéia, mas sentia que devia um pouco ao sujeito. Dean já havia salvo pessoas e não achava que elas deviam nada a ele, mas quando a situação era o contrario se sentia culpado, ele desacelerou um pouco o carro para acompanha-lo.

"Oi" Dean disse.

"Eu não estou interessado, não importa quanto dinheiro você ofereça" o homem disse parecendo um tanto irritado e seriamente desimpressionado.

"O que ?"

Castiel se virou para olhar para o homem que dirigia o Impala.

"Eu sinto muito. Me fizeram algumas propostas nessa última semana"

"Esses homens que vivem na estrada são terríveis"

"Não foram apenas homens"

"Certo, hum, meu nome é Dean, qual o é seu ?"

"Castiel"

"Você matou dois demônios ontem a noite"

"Não, eu não matei dois demônios"

"Cara eu tava lá, eu vi você fazendo"

"Eu não matei dois demônios ontem a noite, eu matei seis, tem uma diferença"

"Ninguém gosta de exibidos Cas"

"Cas ?"

"Seu nome é grande demais, e Cas combina mais com o seu rosto"

"Se você diz"

"Para onde você está indo ?"

"Portland"

"Coincidência, eu também, quer uma carona ?"

"Quando eu era criança minha mãe me dizia para não pegar carona com estranhos"

"Você não é uma criança, e nós caçadores somos quase como uma grande família"

"Eu não sou um caçador"

"O que você é então ?"

"Eu não tenho certeza"

"Tanto faz então você quer a carona ou não ?"

"Sim, eu quero"

Na verdade Castiel estava indo para lá pelo mesmo motivo que ele, só que sem fazer nenhum tipo de pesquisa, apenas vozes na sua cabeça dizendo as informações. Dean no inicio não acreditou nele ,mas toda a informação que Castiel lhe dava estava correta, após terem resolvido a situação em Portland Cas logo ouviu as vozes falando sobre outro caso e depois outro e já estavam assim viajando juntos há duas semanas, Dean concluiu que se sua vida fosse um videogame que ele jogava, o que as vezes ele gostava de pensar que era, Cas seria uma grande lista de macetes imprimidos da internet que o ajudava a ganhar sem ter que fazer um terço do esforço que fazia antes, isso é uma lista de macetes que não entendia referências de cultura pop, tinha uma tendência enorme a encarar com seus grandes olhos azuis e que apesar de ser bizarramente bom em matar demônios ele não sabia lidar com armas muito bem, mas Dean o estava ensinando a lidar e manusear sua arma direitinho nas últimas semanas (quando disse essa frase para Sam e Jess na sua ligação semanal obrigatória Jess perguntou se aquilo era um eufemismo – há um tempo ela estava convencida que havia algo mais por trás da obsessão de Dean por Dr. Sexy- Dean pode ouvir Sam rindo no fundo e 'respondeu irritado que não era um eufemismo). Mas independentemente de tudo isso ele gostava de viajar com Castiel, era quase como ter seu irmão e sua cunhada viajando com ele de novo (tecnicamente falando Jess ainda não era sua cunhada já que ela e Sam ainda não haviam se casado, mas do jeito que eles se comportavam era quase como se estivessem) ,mas ao contrario de seu irmão e de sua cunhada, Castiel o encarava com uma intensidade que o fazia se sentir um tanto desconfortável e bastante confuso, isso porque Dean o encarava também, até mesmo quando Castiel não o fazia, como naquele momento, com Cas cochilando no banco passageiro com a cabeça de lado e os primeiros raios de sol da manhã passando pela janela do Impala e atingindo e iluminando sua pele e seus cabelos desalinhados. Dean respira fundo e se obriga a colocar os olhos na estrada. Dar carona havia sido uma péssima idéia, a pior.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_N/A : Esse capítulo tem um spoof enorme do livro Belas Maldições (Good Omens) de Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett. E a backstory do Crowley mudou um pouco nesse AU._

**Capítulo Quatro**

Anna achou que talvez mostrar suas assas no momento em que pediu uma porção de batata frita e disse para Jo que era o anjo que a tirou do inferno, havia sido uma má decisão, já que a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar a arma debaixo do balcão e atirar. No momento em que Anna recebe um tiro em seu tórax ela começa a ter algumas suspeitas de que não vai receber sua porção de batata frita, quando a bala seguinte atinge o espaço entre seus olhos ela conclui que tal suspeita é verdadeira, não a machuca mas está longe de ser uma sensação agradável (e provavelmente seu plano de fazer com que Sarah gostasse dela novamente seria prejudicado por devolver a ela seu corpo embriagado e as roupas cheias de buracos).

Okay aquela não tinha sido a melhor das reações, quando um anjo se revela para você nas estórias você deve se ajoelhar em devoção, mas ela foi criada vendo todas as criaturas sobrenaturais como uma ameaça, mas atirar não estava funcionando, e Anna parecia mais confusa do que assustadora, ela respirou fundo e disse :

"Anjos não existem"

"Sim, nós existimos" Anna disse enquanto tirava as balas de seu corpo e as enfileirava no balcão.

"Ash !"

"Ele não vai te ouvir, ele está dormindo, e não precisa gritar por ninguém, eu não tenho intenção de lhe fazer nenhum mal"

"Tá vamos supor que o que você está falando é verdade e você é um anjo"

"Você não precisa supor, é a pura verdade"

"Por favor não me interrompa"

"Minhas desculpas"

"Porque um anjo me tiraria do inferno ? E porque você está aqui agora ?"

_Porque era a minha missão, porque eu falhei, porque você quebrou o primeiro selo, porque agora você é a única esperança de salvação, e eu sinto muito por isso_ Anna pensou "Porque deus comandou" Anna disse.

"Bem pode dizer pro seu deus que ele escolheu a garota errada, eu não sirvo para algo assim"

"Isso é sobre a tortura ?"

"O que ?"

"Eu sei da culpa que você sente, eu toquei sua alma quando eu te tirei de lá, eu vi tudo o que você fez, e tudo que você já sentiu, e eu posso lhe garantir que caso houvesse alguma escolha você ainda seria a pessoa indicada para o trabalho, eu vi o quanto você tenta e como você se importa, antes e até mesmo agora ,eu posso sentir, eu refiz o seu corpo a partir da minha graça, essa marca no seu ombro é uma parte minha que ainda está em você " Anna disse colocando sua mão sobre a cicatriz por uns segundos e depois retirando ao perceber que tal ato deixara Jo tensa.

"Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente para essa conversa"

Anna fez uma garrafa de cerveja aparecer em sua mão.

"Aqui, essa aqui está gelada"

Jo ignorou a estranheza e apenas bebeu.

"Então o que o céu quer que eu faça ?"

"Você será informada quando for necessário"

"Por você ?"

"Provavelmente"

Houve silêncio por um momento.

"Eu tenho que ir reportar aos meus superiores os resultados da missão"

"Certo, hum, Anna obrigada por ter me tirado do inferno"

"Eu estava apenas cumprindo ordens"

"Obrigada mesmo assim"

"De nada Jo"

"E uma dica : Da próxima vez que você for ressuscitar alguém, ressuscite ele ou ela acima da terra. Sério"

"Eu vou tentar me lembrar disso" Anna disse pouco antes de desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

XXX

O Anjo chega na lanchonete cerca de dois minutos para as dez da manhã, seu nome é Rachel e está já há alguns bons séculos no mesmo corpo, o de uma mulher com cabelos loiros e olhos claros que assim que chega se focam na sua mesa de sempre, ele já a está esperando.

"Eu pensei que pontualidade fosse uma característica divina"

"Assim como paciência"

"Eu não sou um anjo"

"Acredite Crowley, eu sei disso muito bem"

O Acordo era simples, tão simples na verdade que o único motivo para receber a sua inicial maiúscula era simplesmente por estar em voga há tanto tempo. Nenhum dos dois inicialmente havia gostado da posição de agentes do céu e do inferno quando tais tarefas lhe foram dadas, ela não tinha tanto interesse assim pela Terra e fora assim como seus irmãos criada para ser um soldado mas aceitou a ordem sem questionar. Crowley achou que teria sido muito melhor utilizado no mercado de compra e venda de almas, mas aceitou o cargo após Lilith lhe garantir vários benefícios entre eles um alfaiate pessoal. Michael e Lilith seus respectivos chefes não poderiam ligar menos para o que acontecia na Terra, mas havia a possibilidade de Deus e Lúcifer ligarem e se ou quando eles voltassem eles se importassem, então era importante cobrir as pontas, e provavelmente pelo universo ter uma quedinha por simetria literária eles tiveram a idéia ao mesmo tempo. Os primeiros anos foram um pouco difíceis para ambos , isso porque qualquer chance que tinham atrapalhavam os planos um do outro ,então o Acordo foi feito, não interferência em projetos um do outro, e um encontro esporádico para comparar notas, e surpreendentemente o hábito que Rachel tinha de as vezes matar demônios aleatórios por lols não atrapalhou em nada a sua convivência (mas também Crowley nunca tinha gostado muito de Meg para começar). Após isso seus planos começaram a desenrolar muito bem, ela ajudou na criação de musicais da Broadway e ele na criação de Game Shows , ela ajudou a desenvolver Seattle ,San Francisco e Nova York, ele ajudou a desenvolver Chicago, Los Angeles e Las Vegas. Nenhum dos dois teve qualquer influência quanto a criação da HBO e de Orange County mas ambos os reportaram como um sucesso.

"Então anjo a que se deve o seu atraso ?"

"Eu estava no inferno"

"Meus pêsames, você não acha sequer um lugar descente para beber lá. Ei garçonete, trás um copo de vodca para ela"

"Não obrigada eu quero chá gelado" Rachel disse para a garçonete.

"Vocês anjos não sabem viver"

"O primeiro selo foi quebrado, Jo Harvelle derramou sangue inocente no inferno"

"Isso explica o bom humor de Lilith nas últimas semanas, você acha que vai acontecer ?"

"Acontecer o que ? Lúcifer ser libertado e o grande A"

"Provavelmente, não entendo porque não mandaram os arcanjos resgatá-la, poderia ter sido evitado"

"Anjo você é idiota ? Eles queriam que o primeira selo fosse quebrado, seus chefes querem a grande batalha tanto quanto os meus"

"E quanto a Terra e a humanidade?"

"Não acho que seja do interesse de nenhum deles. Por acaso há álcool no céu"

"Não, não há nenhum tipo de comida lá, não é necessário alimentação"

"E mesmo assim você come"

"E você lá é diferente ?"

"Não. Sabe eternidade sem álcool parece um tanto deprimente"

"Quando Michael ganhar haverá paz, compensa a falta de bebidas alcólicas"

"Se Michael ganhar, e essa paz será construída sobre uma montanha de corpos. E não é só álcool, nada mais desses chás que você gosta, nada mais música, nada mais de Julie Andrews. Sua expressão está hilária, você se apegou demais as coisas humanas para o seu próprio bem"

"O que você está dizendo Crowley ?"

"Anjo, o que você acha de nós pararmos o apocalipse ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ellen Harvelle não acreditava em anjos, ela os conhecia bem demais para acreditar, depois de algum tempo lidando com criaturas sobrenaturais dizer que você acredita neles seria o equivalente a dizer que você acredita no carteiro. Alguns poderiam supor que o hábito de alguns anjos de salvá-la em algumas situações ao longo de sua vida seria a bondade divina, mas algo sempre lhe pareceu um tanto suspeito, e isso foi em parte confirmado da primeira vez que Michael pediu para usar seu corpo, ela já tinha visto o resultado de pessoas possuídas por demônios e pelo que indicava com anjos era ainda pior, ela disse não daquela vez e em todas as seguintes, ela amava sua vida, seu bar e seu marido, e não queria ter nada haver com assuntos de guerras celestiais muito bem obrigada. Sua suspeita quanto a anjos foi completamente confirmada quando seu marido morreu e Zachariah apareceu para ela sugerindo que ela fizesse um acordo com um demônio para trazê-lo de volta, para isso ela também disse não, ela amava e sentia falta de William mas ela tinha sua filha para cuidar e mandou ele sumir dali.

Ela tentou fazer um acordo com um demônio muitos anos depois quando foi a sua filha que morreu, nenhum demônio aceitou, ela procurou por messes e mesmo assim não achou, o que ela achou foi um livro, uma coleção de livros na verdade, que tinha alcançado um número admirável de volumes mesmo com a baixa popularidade ,mas no entanto o fato mais admirável desses livros era retratar com precisão os últimos anos da vida de sua família e seus amigos, e uma dose considerável do que aconteceria no futuro, ela leu tudo (só pulando durante algumas das cenas de sexo porque ela realmente não precisava saber o que os jovens malucos de hoje resolvem fazer com seus anjos), lá ela descobriu que sua filha seria tirada do inferno sem a sua intervenção e que ela só a encontraria muito tempo depois porque tinha que fazer com que algumas coisas acontecessem e principalmente que outras não acontecessem, alguns dias antes de Jo ser tirada do inferno Michael aparece para ela novamente, ela já o está esperando, ela diz sim dessa vez.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Durante aquelas quatro semanas Jo começou a desejar que tivesse outros amigos que não fossem caçadores porque tem um limite de água benta, sal e cortes com facas de prata que uma pessoa aguenta receber, mesmo para alguém como ela, então no momento em que Sam Winchester entrou no bar ela tinha certeza que lá vinha mais uma dose dessas coisas, mas tudo o que ela recebeu foi um abraço bem forte, se Jess não estivesse completamente segura que seu noivo só tinha olhos para ela um abraço daqueles era capaz de fazer com que ela se sentisse com ciúmes.

"Eu não consegui acreditar quando o Bobby me contou" ele disse ainda com seus braços ao redor dela.

"É"

"Então me fale sobre os anjos" ele disse finalmente se afastando parecendo um menino excitado falando sobre o papai-noel. Jo xingou mentalmente Ash e a sua boca grande, bom pelo menos era melhor ele saber de uma vez do que achar que ela era um demônio, um fantasma, um metamorfo ou algo pior.

Jess revirou os olhos, ela tinha ouvido Sam falar como ele sempre acreditara em anjos e as suas teorias a respeito deles na viagem inteira de carro até ali, ela estava torcendo para que Dean chegasse logo ali para que ela poder conversar com alguém que não tivesse interesse em anjos.

XXX

Anna já estava esperando Zachariah no jardim quando ele chegou. Anna sempre gostara do jardim e de ouvir lá as histórias de , na verdade nas vezes em que contemplava se tornar humana ela teorizara que depois de seus irmãos o que mais sentiria falta seria daquele lugar, era lá que a maioria ia quando não estava em missão, o lugar estava praticamente vazio, uma guerra estava vindo.

_Onde estamos ?_ A voz de Sarah disse no fundo de sua mente.

"Em casa, volte a dormir" ela disse e só com isso Sarah voltou para seu estado inconsciente.

Zachariah havia ordenado que se mantivesse aquele corpo por mais tempo, e ela assim o fez, e por um lado havia sido uma decisão prudente já que houveram muitas missões na terra, o único problema é que pelas ordens de não interferência todas as missões haviam sido um fracasso, assim como aquela que tinha acabado de vir, tais ordens já eram padrões em grande parte das missões que tiveram mas agora dada a gravidade da situação eminente não fazia sentido. Para Zachariah fazia, ele gostava bastante do lado em que estava e de seu trabalho, mas não guardava ilusões de que aquela era uma guerra de bem contra o mal, não existia algo como o bem e o mal, principalmente ali, havia apenas homens maus em lados opostos, quem era o certo ou errado seria definido apenas por quem fosse o vencedor, mas no entanto começar o apocalipse seria uma má estratégia de relações públicas não importando o quanto o seu lado e os seus superiores gostariam e viriam a se beneficiar se isso acontecesse, e homens , demônios e anjos seriam capaz de fazer de tudo em uma guerra se acreditassem que estavam lutando pelo lado certo, boa publicidade é a alma de qualquer bom negócio afinal, e já que Lilith e seus servos já estavam trabalhando para quebrar os selos tudo o que ele precisava era mandar anjos para ir ao local e não fazer nada, teoricamente muito fácil, mas no entanto não estava sendo, alguns selos ainda estavam sendo quebrados mas muitos não, humanos estavam interferindo, dois em particular, um deles era um caçador chamado Dean Winchester e a identidade do outro estava um pouco nebulosa por algum motivo, talvez sigilo ou algum antigo encantamento enoquiano, qualquer que fosse o caso eles estavam atrapalhando os seus planos, os dois nas últimas semanas haviam matado demônios, bruxas e afins ( o que não seria tão ruim assim se os selos não tivessem sido impedidos de serem quebrados) mas independentemente disso com certeza não é páreo para um anjo de verdade.

"Quais são as ordens ?" Anna perguntou.

"Dean Winchester e o homem viajando com ele devem ser mortos"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

"Não, não, não e não" Dean disse.

"Eu não entendo a sua relutância, eles são um grupo razoavelmente capaz de jovens com conhecimento quanto ao sobrenatural e eles nos ajudaram a resolver aquele caso com a bruxa na comic-con muito bem"

"Esquece Cas, eu não vou dar um caso para os Ghostfacers"

Castiel revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e deu o seu olhar Dean-você-está-agindo-como-um-idiota, e sim em seu pouco tempo de convivência o olhar já recebera um nome apropriado mas em sua defesa Dean lhe dera muitas oportunidades de usá-lo ao longo das últimas semanas.

"Dean até onde eu sei você não tem a habilidade de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e segundo o Bobby os outros caçadores que ele conhece já estão com outros casos"

Mais especificamente falando casos que Dean e Castiel haviam passado para eles, as vozes continuavam, seria conveniente se elas lhe falassem sobre um caso de cada vez, preferencialmente em uma frequência semanal, mas não era assim, havia coisas acontecendo o tempo e bem mais do que eles conseguiam dar conta, Castiel percebera que sua decisão de entregar alguns casos a outros caçadores desagradara Dean porque por alguma razão bizarra ele achava que era seu trabalho salvar todas as pessoas do mundo.

Dean ficou mais emburrado ainda, ele sabia que ele não tinha a razão e isso o irritava mais que tudo, e eles já tinham outras coisas para resolver antes de Sam ligar e lhe pedir para ir encontra-lo.

"Tá, mas eu ligo para eles e resolvo tudo"

Dean era um companheiro de viagem muito estranho Castiel já havia concluído desde a primeira semana, o lado positivo disso é que não se cansava de observá-lo a cada momento livre que tinha, e embora tivesse conseguido fazer um bom inventário das coisas que Dean gostava ou não ainda estava bem longe de entender qual era a sua lógica para tomar as suas decisões, essa agora principalmente mas era melhor não dizer nada, era uma pequena vitória de qualquer maneira ,e provavelmente encará-lo mais um pouco teria resultados melhores na sua meta de compreender Dean Winchester do que simplesmente perguntar a ele considerando o habito de Dean de dar respostas evasivas. Na verdade os motivos de Dean para ele fazer a ligação era o fato de ele não ter gostado nem um pouco da maneira que Maggie e Corbert ficaram olhando e falando com Castiel quando os encontraram (Harry e Ed também não gostaram), então eliminar o contato entre eles era o melhor a ser feito para todos (e com isso ele realmente quer dizer o melhor o a ser feito para ele não ter uma crise de ciúmes, o que seria o melhor para todos, mas Cas não precisa saber disso).

Castiel não falou muito durante a meia-hora seguinte da viagem, Dean falou, ficou lhe dando instruções a torto e a direito sobre coisas que ele não podia mencionar para Sammy e principalmente para Jéssica , Cas se limitou a assentir com a cabeça e continuar a encará-lo.

Dean estacionou na entrada do bar, e antes de entrar ajeitou a gravata e o colarinho de Castiel.

"Porque você está fazendo isso ?"

"Para você não parecer todo desleixado quando for conhecer o Sam e a Jess"

"Porque é importante para você que seu irmão e cunhada me aprovem ?"

"Não é, agora fica parado pra ver se eu consigo tirar um pouco da sujeira que grudou nesse sobretudo"

Castiel reparou que na placa do lugar estava escrito_ Roadhouse _,a palavra lhe era familiar, na verdade ele lembra de tê-la ouvido no primeiro dia em que as vozes começaram, segundo se lembrava era o lugar em que a mulher que havia sido tirada do inferno se encontrava, provavelmente era só uma coincidência ele disse para si mesmo. No momento em que ele abre a porta e vê a mulher loira sorrindo do outro lado do balcão conversando com um casal ele se censura pelo seu pensamento anterior, a essa altura ele já deveria ter aprendido que quando se tratava de assuntos celestiais não havia coincidências.

XXX

Descobrir onde Dean Winchester está é razoavelmente fácil, mas o que a preocupa é a localização, se alguém que as grandes hierarquias do céu querem morto está no mesmo lugar que Jo a situação era bem pior do que ela previra quando Zachariah lhe informara sua missão ,ela se detestou por um segundo por ter ido dar uma parada na livraria que Rachel tinha na terra antes de se preocupar em localiza-lo. Sua mão já cobria a lâmina que usaria para mata-lo e quem quer que estivesse com ele quando se transportou para o centro da Roadhouse ,isso apenas para cair no chão no momento em que ela chegou por ser confrontada por olhos azuis questionadores ,que só causavam tal reação nela por saber sobre a graça familiar que deveria estar naquele corpo, ela esquece sobre a sua missão e voa o mais longe possível dali, deixando até o corpo que estava possuindo para trás.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
